SWTOR - First Time
by nobarawolfgirl
Summary: Seyje and Malavai Quinn get some along time together, so naturally things get a little turned up ;)
1. Foreplay

There was less than a foot of space between their bodies. The bridge of the ship was dark, the only light being provided by the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas and the blue glow of the galaxy map in front of her. The rest of the crew had already turned in for the night, so there was no one around to interrupt the Sith's meeting with her captain. Her back was to the metal wall of the bridge. Seyje looked into Quinn's bright blue eyes, breathing in the faint scent of cologne. Several emotions quickly flickered across his face, but it was clear that he wasn't going to run away this time. Instead of clasping his hands behind his back in a routinely stiff posture, the captain held them at his side. The Sith noticed his fingertips twitch every now and then out of the corner of her eye. She inched forward slowly, keeping her gaze locked with Quinn's, and placed a hand on his chest.

"M-my lord…" he said nervously, keeping his voice low.

Seyje reached up and put a finger on his lips, silencing the captain. Her hand brushed the right side of his face, and she gently traced the cute little mole on his cheek. Quinn shuddered at her touch and a faint smile appeared on her lips as his breathing quickened. He was trying very hard to restrain himself, but the strikingly beautiful woman in front of him was uncovering years of buried emotions with her very presence.

He had thought her very attractive from the day they first met, and the feelings only grew and expanded after he joined her crew until he could think about nothing but her. It wasn't until a few months ago that Quinn found his heart aching with longing every time she went on a mission without him. He wanted to be at her side every waking moment of the day, to watch her flawlessly cut down her enemies in battle, to win her respect and possibly her heart through his undying loyalty and dedication to her campaign. Seyje had changed his life in ways he could never fully repay her for, but there was a part of the debt he could handle.

Quinn took a shaky breath to try and calm his nerves. He eyed the Sith's expression, uncertain if this was what Seyje wanted, and wrapped his hands around her bare waist, pulling her even closer to him so that the space between them was eliminated. The Sith brought her other hand up and locked her fingers behind Quinn's neck, preventing him from looking away. Indeed, he had acted correctly – this is exactly what she was looking for.

"Do you want me Malavai?" Seyje murmured in his ear.

The sound of his name aroused Quinn as she released her hold on his neck and began to nibble his earlobe. He moaned with pleasure as she moved down his neck and stopped to suck at his Adam's apple. The anticipation inside both of them was unfurling dangerously fast, clouding the air with excitement.

"My lord, it would be a lie to say no," Quinn gasped, finding it difficult to breathe.

The Sith suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his head down so that their faces were inches away from each other. He was so handsome and incredibly sexy at the moment. All traces of doubt were gone from his eyes and were replaced by a look of pure lust. Quinn leaned in for a kiss, but Seyje turned her head so his lips landed on her right cheek instead. A sound of disappointment came from him, and a sly grin spread across her face. She enjoyed teasing him like this – it was driving him crazy with desire. Seyje turned her head back and brushed her lips against his, avoiding a real kiss.

"Prove it," she purred challengingly.

The captain growled with annoyance at the games she was playing. He pushed her back into the metal wall and wasted no time in crushing his lips against her. She could taste the yearning and kissed him back as the heat began to build inside her. Quinn bit at her lips, begging for more, and Seyje obliged, opening her mouth to provide passage. A shock went down her spine as his tongue swept through her mouth so fast and so passionately – like a hungry animal – Seyje had to take a step to regain her footing. A throaty chuckle was released from the captain as he seized control of the situation and continued to ravage his lord's body, leaving her helpless to his actions. One of Quinn's hands buried itself in the red hair on the nape of Seyje's neck, and the other moved down to her mid-torso to strengthen his hold on her. The Sith's hands traveled from his collar to his lower back, keeping their lips bound, and she suddenly pulled his hips forward into hers with great force. Quinn groaned with pleasure as she began to rub herself against him. A wolfish grin spread across her lips as she felt him on her inner thigh, and it only encouraged her to press harder. The sounds it drew from the captain were absolutely thrilling to the Sith, and she wanted to hear more of his erotic screams.

"My quarters. Now," she commanded, releasing herself from his hungry kiss.

Quinn could only nod in response, panting and too short of breath for words. Seyje dragged him out of the bridge of the ship and down the hall to the doorway of her room. Her fingers typed in the code with such speed and accuracy, the captain couldn't keep up. The Sith pulled him inside and barely had time to lock the door behind them before Quinn was on top of her again. He held her wrists against the door and sunk his teeth into her exposed collarbone. She hissed with delight at the sensation, as well as the captain's control and confidence. Quinn began to move up her neck, and frowned as his lips found her neck covered by the black choker she wore as part of her armor. His eyes darted to Seyje's face to find she shared his annoyance. His relaxed muscles allowed her to push him away.

"You have 30 seconds," she purred, turning her back to him.

Quinn's twitching fingers fumbled over the dress shirt he wore, and it took him a moment to finally undo all of the buttons. Just before he could pull it off, he heard Seyje swear.

"Damn these stupid clasps," she muttered.

He noticed she was having difficulty removing her chestguard. The zipper on the back was covered by a small metal pack she used to carry travel sized medpacs, stims, rations, kolto syringes, and anything else she might need. The pack attached to the chestguard on two metal beams and was secured into place by three clamps on both sides. The zipper was underneath, between the two beams, and there was no way Seyje was going to be able to get it off by herself. Quinn ripped his shirt off over his head and walked over to assist. The Sith welcomed his help as he undid the clamps and removed the pack from its placeholders. He placed it on the console next to the door and turned back to pull the zipper down. Seyje sighed with content as she pulled the chestguard off and the pressure was lifted from her lungs. Quinn was slightly disappointed to find she was still wearing undergarments, but the sight of her luxurious ivory skin made him quietly growl with desire.

"Thank you, Quinn, that armor is such a–"

Her voice caught in her throat as Seyje caught sight of the captain. Her jaw dropped slightly as her eyes danced over his superb military physique. There could not possibly be a single ounce of fat anywhere on his strong, bulging muscles. His biceps were beyond impressive, and his pectorals were perfectly curved. What's more, there was not a single strand of hair anywhere on his chest, which greatly pleased Seyje; she found hairy men appalling. Her gaze traveled further down, and she laid eyes on the defined six-pack of his stomach. The muscles stood out to her, as if they were beckoning her to come dare touch them. How did he stay in such astoundingly great shape?

Quinn chuckled as he watched her, crossing his arms and letting her look her fill. The movement set a spark in her eyes as Quinn took his turn to admire her beauty. Her floor-length skirt still hung from her waist, but her upper-body was free from all clothing, except her black lace bra. She looked stunningly gorgeous with part of her tousled red hair in her face; it was so contrasting against her pale skin. Her body was perfectly toned, and Quinn could only imagine how she looked without the skirt hiding the rest of her curves. Seyje shook her head, suddenly snapping out of her mesmerized state, and gazed at him hungrily. Her plan to drag this out was down the drain – she wanted, no, needed him now.

Her skirt became a mere puddle on the floor, along with her boots and wristbands. Quinn swiftly followed her lead until his boxers were the only thing left on his body. He then closed the gap between them and reignited the heated spark of desire as he kissed her passionately, burying his hands in her red locks. Seyje opened her mouth and Quinn accepted her invitation as he dove inside. His tongue found hers and they battled for superiority. His arousal hadn't decreased a bit, and he was shivering with excitement. Quinn bit down on her tongue to try and win dominance, but was startled by Seyje's whimper of pain.

Oops. Too far.

He immediately stopped and pulled his head back to look at her, fearing he had crossed a line. Chills crept down his spine by the dark glare in her eyes. The spark had been blown out. He hadn't thought her to be so sensitive, but it was stupid of him not to keep a closer eye on himself.

The Sith roughly shoved him away and went to start redressing herself. In the back of her mind she was laughing hysterically. It took all her might to pull herself away and put on this little act. Quinn would hate her for playing such a mean trick, but Seyje needed to keep her captain in line.

"M-my lord!" Quinn whined in protest.

The want in his voice almost made her jump right back into his arms, but she held her stance and shot him a dirty look. He stood there almost completely naked, looking as helpless as a lost child, and she feasted her eyes on his muscular stomach once more. The fire in his eyes was clouded with grief at the thought of messing up this rare chance to have his lord for a night. Seyje let her garments fall back to the floor and sauntered back to him slowly, keeping her expression hard and cold. Quinn's cheeks blushed red with embarrassment as he noted her seductive body language. He wasn't sure if she forgave him or not as the Sith's fingers trailed down his chest and stomach. A sly grin spread across her face, and Quinn frowned as he realized that she had been playing him this whole time.

"My lord, I do not appreciate this games you persist in–"

His voice was gone as the hand that had been traveling down his front suddenly began rubbing against the bulge in his boxers. All sensible thoughts vanished from the captain's mind with a sharp intake of breath, and he pressed himself harder into her touch. Seyje chuckled slyly and put her other hand around his neck, placing small love-bites everywhere as she continued to massage him. Quinn moaned with pleasure and feasted his eyes on his talented Sith lord. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dim light of the cabin quarters.

Quinn suddenly realized that he was looking straight down at her breasts, and his face flushed red. Seyje giggled softly – a sound that made Quinn's heart beat just a little faster – and her hands moved with surprising agility to undo the bra strap. The material fell to the floor, and the Sith kicked it behind her with one swift sweep of her foot. She noticed the blush deepen on Quinn's face as he stared at her bare breasts, and proceeded to take his hands from her waist and guide them up to her chest. The captain was hesitant, but let his hands be placed accordingly. Upon touching them, a very satisfied purr came from Seyje, a sound he desperately wanted to hear more of. Quinn quickly spun his lord around so he was standing behind her, and he began to knead her breasts. The exquisite noises coming from the Sith encouraged Quinn to continue, and he brushed his nose against her smooth red hair. As he did her head rolled back, leaving her throat exposed as she arched her back. Quinn groaned as her backside pressed against his hard arousal, causing him to tighten his grips and make Seyje moan even more fervently. The captain kissed a line up and down her throat, feeling her pulse beating beneath his lips. Lust surged through his veins and he opened his mouth, biting her gently. Seyje hissed with pleasure, pushing her backside into him even harder.

He continued to kiss and lightly bite all over her neck while massaging her breasts; moans of his own rumbled in his chest as her slow writhe against him began to increase in tempo. Quinn's already foggy mind started to cloud over with an overwhelming desire, and he growled with determination to stay focused. A spontaneous thought crossed his mind. He reached down, taking hold of the Sith's remaining undergarments, and pulled them right off her body. Seyje jumped with surprise at his daring move, and smiled at the confidence of her captain. She could sense the anticipation within him, as it matched her own, and with a few swift motions Quinn's boxers were on the ground. She faced him, and they were now both completely naked in the Sith's quarters. It took Seyje a few moments to fully comprehend that the one she had been chasing after for so long was finally hers for the night, and a nagging thought nipped the back of her mind. She ignored it; this was something she was going to make sure they both enjoyed.

Seyje reached up and raked a hand through Quinn's raven hair, letting the other rest on the back of his neck. She gazed longingly into his eyes, drinking in the rarity of this moment. He noticed her expression soften from ravaging desire to…what was that look on her face? It was something he recognized, but couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I love you Malavai Quinn," Seyje suddenly said with the utmost sincerity, staring deeply into his light blue eyes.

Quinn was startled by her blunt statement, and his jaw dropped slightly in surprise. He had known that she cared about him for some time now, but never before had she admitted it to him so openly. Her usually fierce heart was out on her sleeve with the mark of compassion instead of hatred. Quinn held her gaze, and he felt great warmth wash over him as he looked into her sapphire eyes. They held no judgment, no anger, no sarcasm – only pure love. The sight of her smiling at him so innocently and naturally made Quinn feel more at peace than he had in a long time.

"I love you too, Seyje Walker," he responded with the same tone of affection in his voice.

It was almost too hard for Quinn to say. His chest was constricted with such strong emotions, the captain didn't think he was able to say another word. He loved her so much and so deeply, the feeling consumed every inch of his being and devoured his very soul. Seyje quickly made it clear that he wouldn't need his voice as she crushed her lips into his, pressing their bodies together. The feeling of her against him made Quinn's nerves spike and set him alight once more.

Moving his hands behind her thighs, the captain lifted Seyje off the ground and onto the bed that had been calling to them ever since they entered the room. Almost instantly he had her pinned to the mattress by the wrists as he had done with her against the door earlier. Quinn kissed her, licking her lips as he did. Seyje decided to tease him some more by not opening her mouth. The sensation of Quinn's bare body against hers was exhilarating, and she wanted to enjoy it before moving on to the more exciting games she intended to play. The nagging thought hit her again, but she forced it away. The captain knew what he was doing. Quinn growled angrily and purposefully bit down hard on her bottom lip, forcing her mouth open as she gasped at the unexpected attack. The captain didn't pause to wait for her to catch up. Instead, his tongue ravaged the cavern of her mouth with twice the ferocity as before. It was thrilling for the Sith to witness such animalistic behaviors from her usually uniform Imperial captain.

Encouraging his want, Seyje thrust her hips upwards into Quinn's arousal. The moan of pleasure from his lips made the Sith dizzy with lust. His grip on her wrists loosened, and she quickly released herself and drove her hands straight to his hardened area. He gasped as she grabbed him, light blue eyes rolling back. Smooth fingers played across his arousal teasingly, and the captain started to pant from the incredible sensation. Seyje suddenly buried a hand into his raven hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Sweat from the captain's brow dripped down onto her forehead and mixed with her own. The fires of desire blazed across their bodies as Quinn wrapped an arm around Seyje, causing her back to arch and her breasts to press into him. She nibbled his lips, and Quinn responded by covering her neck in kisses and letting his hand wander down her back. He loved how smooth her skin felt. Nothing could compare to the pleasure he felt at this moment, and they hadn't even reached the best part yet. Quinn trembled with anticipation – he could feel it coming.

The Sith suddenly pulled her lips away from his, and Quinn whined with disappointment at the coldness left on his mouth.

"Care to try something a little different, Quinn?" Seyje purred, her eyes flashing challengingly.

The thought in the back of her mind suddenly jumped forward again, and the Sith quickly pushed it away before Quinn could notice. He eyed her carefully, uncertain of what she meant. She took one of his hands and guided it down her body, pausing in-between her legs. Quinn flinched. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to stay away from such an intimate area, but the yearning look on his lord's face needed to be satisfied, and if this was what she wanted, he would oblige…as soon as he had his payback of all her teasing.

Quinn ran his tongue along the Sith's breasts, catching her by surprise and drawing a satisfied snarl from her lips. The sounds from her were much more animal-like than some of his actions, but that was a thought saved for later. He continued to drawl his lips and tongue slowly down the front of her body, ignoring her pleading whimpers. He stopped at her stomach and dragged his mouth across her belly button before lashing out with his tongue. It never occurred to Quinn that it could've been such a sensitive area, but the gasps from his lord said otherwise. Deciding he had played with her long enough, Quinn returned his lips to their rightful place on her heated mouth and brushed his fingers against her folds. Seyje sighed with content, and the captain continued to explore. He watched her expression to see just how much she was enjoying it, and he wasn't disappointed. A growl of pleasure came from her throat, and the captain moved his lips to the thin, bulging veins on her neck to give her more love-bites. She giggled with delight and threw her head back to give him a wider area. Quinn's fingers discovered a small nub and rubbed against it, causing Seyje to gasp and arch her back with surprise. He grinned slyly; Quinn had been expecting that reaction and proceeded to change his patterns by moving his head between her thighs. Seyje shivered with anticipation, and Quinn left her waiting a few moments before he lowered his head. Running his tongue across her caused the Sith to jolt and moan with pleasure, encouraging the captain to continue. He swept his tongue inside and out, focusing on the nub once he found it again. Quinn reveled in the erotic moans, hisses, and writhing motions from his lord.

"Get up here, Quinn. Now," Seyje moaned with want.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. The flames of desire grew into an uncontrollable wildfire. The captain easily crawled back on top of her and settled his hips between hers. Quinn's gaze met her, and he faltered as he saw a hint of nervousness behind her eyes. She snarled with impatience, and the captain hesitantly started to push inside her. He was only a few inches in when a yelp of pain rang in his ears, and Quinn froze, looking down at his lord with shocked horror. He had been right about that off-set look in her eyes, but what in the world was that sound supposed to mean?

"Is it – ungh – supposed to hurt this much?" Seyje panted, struggling to speak.

Quinn paused, trying to comprehend what she meant. After a few moments, his jaw dropped, and he suddenly felt lightheaded. Could it be she still…? No, that was impossible. And yet her question told a different story. This was unexpected from her, and Quinn certainly didn't try to hide the surprise in his voice.

"My lord, are you saying you've never…"

He trailed off as he looked into Seyje's eyes and all he could see was fear. Seriously? After all the insane amounts of flirting and partying she had done, surely she had bedded down with some strange man for the night – right? Quinn could not wrap his head around the possibility that his lord was still a virgin; it was unfathomable.

"You look surprised, captain," the Sith remarked.

Quinn closed his gaping mouth and stared at her, wildly confused.

"Indeed, my lord, I was expecting, perhaps, a little more–"

"Experience from me?" she asked, finishing his sentence.

He nodded and lay down on the bed next to her, discreetly pulling out. Seyje sighed, unnoticing to his actions, and let her head fall back into the pillows.

"Quinn, all that partying and drinking and flirting with other guys," she paused to glance at his jealous expression. "None of that ever meant anything to me. It was just a bunch of fun, stupid flings. I never slept with any of those other guys because I had no desire to."

"But my lord," the captain interrupted. "You seemed quite certain of yourself during the foreplay."

The Sith rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Yea, sure, I may have done things with those other guys, but it never got too far – I didn't allow it."

Quinn noticed her face flushed red as soon as she continued speaking.

"I…I saved myself because I didn't ever want any of those other men like I've wanted you, Quinn."

She shyly turned her gaze back towards Quinn, and giggled at his dumbfounded expression. The captain didn't know what to do or how he was supposed to react to such a confession. Seyje traced a finger along the curves of his chest, sighing with content.

"I wanted it to be special. To be with someone I truly cared about – and the only man who fits that role is you, Malavai."

Never before had Quinn heard such beautiful words from his lord. They were spoken with such gentle kindness. He was filled with compassion and overwhelmed by how humbled he was that he would be her first time. It was going to take extra effort from him to make it memorable for her, and the captain was looking forward to it. Quinn brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You will not regret it, my lord," he murmured softly.

Quinn rolled back onto his knees and repositioned himself between her thighs, trailing his hands down her front until he grasped her waist. Seyje put her hands on his back, took a deep breath, and nodded to him to begin. Quinn pushed inside, hesitating as she winced painfully. He tried to go farther, but she was so tight around him that he couldn't move.

"My lord, you must try to relax," he murmured, caressing her frightened face.

She took another deep breath and Quinn could see it took great effort from her before he finally felt her loosen up. He continued slowly, but the farther he went into her, the more agonizingly she writhed and gasped. Her nails dug harder into his back with each movement. The sounds she was making were not at all what they should've been. Half-way in, Seyje cried out and tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Quinn trembled at how much he was hurting her, and stopped moving all together.

"M-my lord, this has to stop. You are in too much pain," he said shakily as he started to pull out.

The Sith suddenly wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from moving, and pulled his head down so their foreheads were touching. She was panting hard, tears still falling from her eyes, but she spoke with conviction.

"It's alright, Quinn. The worst part is over," Seyje whispered gently, cupping his cheek with her hand.

The captain wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that until he felt something wet on his arousal. Glancing down, Quinn saw blood dripping onto the sheets, and he gasped with surprise. It definitely proved this was her first time.

"Go wash up so the fun part can begin," the Sith said with a devious wink.

She was obviously very low on energy, and Quinn was reluctant to continue their passions – she might not last throughout the night. He got up, but returned within a few moments to find Seyje passed out on the messy bed. She looked weak and exhausted, so Quinn decided that it was better to leave her be for the night and let her rest. He carefully and quietly replaced the dirty sheets on the bed with fresh, clean ones before snuggling up next to his beautiful Sith lord. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling himself towards her, and kissed Seyje's forehead.

"Goodnight, my love."


	2. Realplay

The next morning, Quinn awakened from his slumber first, opening his eyes slowly. For a moment, he forgot where he was and quickly glanced around the room to regain his bearings before realizing he was in his lord's quarters. His face flushed as he recalled the events from the previous night. Some of the things they had done were so against the rigid protocol he had been raised with, but he could not deny how free he had felt when he broke away from such regulations. The captain suddenly became aware of the warm, smooth body lying next to him.

Seyje must've rolled over to her side in her sleep and cuddled up by him. Her head was sitting comfortably on his chest right below his chin and her left arm was lying on his stomach, parallel to his body, while her hand rested on his right pectoral. One of Quinn's arms was draped over her shoulder blades and the other was across his stomach, brushing up against the Sith's left elbow.

Quinn used his free hand to brush a strand of hair out of Seyje's face. She looked peaceful in her slumber, an expression so unlike the one she wore in battle. He ran his hand down her smooth cheek, marveling at how beautiful she was, and his mind wandered to the fright he had seen in her eyes the night before. It was true fear – an emotion he had never seen in Seyje, or any other Sith for that matter. Seeing it had been rather unsettling for the Captain. He could still recall the passion between them from the previous night, and for them to get so close only for Seyje to burst the bubble with such startling news.

Glancing down at the sleeping Sith in his arms, Quinn began to wonder how Seyje had learned all those foreplay moves without actually sleeping with other men. To do such things and then refuse them the ultimate goal seemed like a good way to ask for trouble. Granted, she was a Sith, but Quinn didn't doubt that she had to kill a lot of men in order to master such techniques without them trying to take the final prize from her forcefully.

The captain leaned his head down and kissed Seyje gently on the forehead. A light moan came from the Sith and she began to stir. Sapphire eyes met light blue ones as her eyelids fluttered open. Seyje smiled warmly, leaning her head up to kiss Quinn on the lips.

"Morning, Malavai," she said sleepily.

He chuckled quietly as he stroked her hair.

"Good morning, my lord. I presume you slept well?"

"Mmh, better than I have in a long time," Seyje sighed contently, snuggling her head in the nook of his shoulder.

She trailed her hand down his chest and interlocked her fingers with his. The moment was so peaceful. Seyje seemed content just lying there with Quinn – at least that's what he thought.

"In fact," she purred with a sly grin, "I think I may need to find a way to release all this extra energy I've got."

The Sith slid her body on top of Quinn and pulled his arms over his head. His blue eyes turned a shade darker as desire crept up to his corneas. Seyje brushed her lips against his teasingly, hoping to reignite the night's flame. Her drowsiness was suddenly gone. Quinn felt surprised that she was eager for more so soon, but he didn't argue and hungrily kissed her back.

This time, it was Seyje demanding entrance into his mouth as she pinned his hands against the pillows, and Quinn willingly let her in. Her tongue slid expertly across the roof of his mouth, diving around and exploring any open space it could find. He felt the corners of her lips turn upward as his stiff arousal rubbed against her thighs. Quinn groaned with pleasure as she pressed herself into him, a sound that matched the wanting moans from the Sith. Seyje suddenly pulled her lips away and smirked at the confused expression on the captain's face.

"Time to play another game," she murmured excitedly.

Seyje's whole body tingled with a new kind of anticipation. She had yet to try this kind of activity, but could already imagine how much Quinn would appreciate it. The Sith released her hold on his hands, sat up, and turned herself around so that she was straddling Quinn's stomach. Her hand absentmindedly traced the muscles of his toned six-pack, admiring how perfect his body was before she grasped Quinn's fully erect arousal. Seyje glanced over her shoulder at the sound of him gasping, and chuckled with delight at the sight of his shocked expression. His gasps escalated to pleasured groans as she quickly wrapped her mouth around the head, licking and sucking. Quinn bucked his hips up towards her mouth, desperately begging for more. His dug his fingers into the sheets of the bed, throwing his head back and panting from the incredible sensation. This was a very new experience for him, and it felt absolutely amazing. Seyje had a talented tongue for having never done this. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried to take in as much of him as she could, continually sucking and occasionally biting at him. It felt so good, but Quinn didn't know how much more he could take.

He brought his head back up and looked at the Sith's pale, naked bottom in front of his face with a smirk, specifically eyeing her opening. There was no reason she shouldn't feel the same satisfaction he was getting. But before he could do anything, Seyje's tempo suddenly increased vigorously and Quinn's whole body tensed up as he felt himself swell up. She kept hungrily sucking, licking, and nipping until he couldn't take it anymore and came hard in her mouth. Seyje eagerly swallowed every drop, then turned her head and licked her lips with satisfaction.

"My lord," Quinn panted, having trouble catching his breath, "You have a knack for surprising me with your many talents."

Seyje climbed back around so she was facing him again, and he couldn't help but stare at her peaking breasts. The room was slightly chilly, but it had no effect on their glistening bodies. The Sith slowly dragged her hands up the front of Quinn's chest, trailing her fingers across her biceps as she returned to her earlier position and pinned the captain's wrists against the pillows. Her graceful form and arched back resembled a cat stretching with outstretched claws. She lowered her head so their foreheads were touching, and could feel Quinn's pulse pounding through his temple.

"Why don't you show me some of your talents, Malavai?" she purred seductively.

There was the cat-likeness again.

"I thought you'd never ask, Seyje," Quinn said with a wolfish grin.

He flipped their positions with such startling speedy that it took Seyje a second to regain her bearings. Quinn took his turn to pin her wrists against the bed. He had enjoyed her full control over him, but she was in his territory now. He positioned himself accordingly, and the Sith eagerly wrapped her legs around his thighs. She was about to do something she had never done before, and the idea of it absolutely thrilled her. Quinn pushed himself inside, and Seyje hissed as the pain of last night resurfaced. It only lasted a moment, though, and was replaced by an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure. The captain glanced at her hesitantly, not wanting to repeat her painful experience. A relaxed smiled spread across Seyje's lips.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said calmly.

He breathed a sigh of relief – this was going to be much easier now. The Sith leaned her head up to his ear.

"So I expect the absolute best from you…Captain," she murmured slowly, her voice dripping with lust.

The tone of her words sent chills down his spine, and he shuddered with anticipation. Whatever they were about to experience was likely undiscovered by both of them. Quinn started out slow and steady, savoring the sounds of desire from his lord's lips. The way her body reacted so quickly to his movements revealed she had wanted this for a long time. The passion within the room escalated quickly, matching if not surpassing the emotions of last night.

Seyje gasped breathlessly and moaned as Quinn's tempo suddenly increased. She hadn't known what to expect from the Captain, but it wasn't anything like this. Whatever imaginary standards she had created in her mind, Quinn had blown right past them. She arched into him, pressing their naked bodies together as he continued to thrust.

Her wrists were still pinned to the pillows, and she started struggling to release them so she could feel the Captain's hot body underneath her fingertips. But he wouldn't let her go, and her moans of pleasure quickly became dampened with growls of annoyance. Before Seyje could reprimand him for being too in control, her air was suddenly cut off by Quinn's warm lips and all coherent thought left her brain as he kissed her. Seyje eagerly returned it, not caring who made the first jump. Naturally, it was Quinn who saw the opportunity and took it, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. His hip motions slowed, but the Sith barely noticed. She didn't even make an effort to fight him, and simply reveled in the feeling of surrender as he crushed his lips into hers once more. It was certainly a different course of action than usual, but it felt amazing to Seyje. The one man she trusted with her life had total dominance over her right now – how thrilling.

Quinn noticed his Sith lord giving in to him and decided to rev things up a little. With a final nip on her lips, he moved his mouth to her exposed throat and sank his teeth into a slightly bulging vein, sucking it gently. Seyje gasped in surprise, her mind still stuck on the disappointment of her cold lips. Quinn kept his grips on both her wrists and her throat strong as he picked up the tempo again, driving his hips forward into her.

His mind had lost all sense now, lust being the only emotion that controlled his brain like a crazed animal. Seyje cried out, a mixed sound of confusion and desire. This was all so new to her, and neither her mind nor her body could keep up with the mounting pleasure. Seyje couldn't figure out how to move properly with Quinn restraining her like this, but after a few more thrusts, she started to match her own slightly awkward pace to his. Quinn snarled viciously as he felt her buck up against him. Even though she wasn't experienced, the feel of her smooth ivory skin pressed so perfectly against his body was enough to drive Quinn mad. He couldn't even think straight anymore, and the moans ringing in his ears didn't help.

He paused his mouth to quickly examine the damage to Seyje's throat, keeping his hips in motion. The usually pale skin was now a bright red color and darkening rapidly as bruises began to form. A sly grin spread across his face. Such marks on her neck would be quite difficult to hide. Quinn picked an untouched place near the spot and sank his teeth in once more. Seyje groaned, her throat vibrating in his mouth, and she threw her head back to give him a wider range. He accepted it and covered every possible place on her neck with red marks, all the while making Seyje scream out in pleasure with his movements.

The desire between them was becoming maddeningly intense. Quinn's whole body was shaking, and his sweaty palms could not keep a grip on Seyje's wrists anymore. He released her, noticing the dark red marks left where his hands had been. From the corners of his eyes, Quinn also saw strange swirls of black energy around the Sith's fingers that started to slowly spread down her forearms. As soon as she was unbound, Seyje dug her nails into the Captain's back and roughly pulled him down on top of her, planting her lips to his neck with a loud moan. He grunted with surprise, but then realized his hands were free now. Quinn wrapped one arm around Seyje's arching back and put the other on the mattress to support himself, never letting his mouth leave her throat.

Quinn rode her hard, his body on fire. He had never felt this good in all his life. Seyje was clinging to him like a child, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the sounds coming from her were more erotic than Quinn could ever dream of. Her screams and cries drove him to move faster, and the Sith adapted her own pace just as quickly as his.

The dark tendrils of energy had spread all across her body now and began reaching out at Quinn. He had never seen anything like this before and wasn't sure what to do. Before he could say anything, Seyje pulled his head down so their foreheads were touching. The instant their skin made contact, the black energy burst outwards and consumed both of their bodies like a thin blanket. Quinn suddenly realized he could see into Seyje's mind, and felt her presence within his. Every thought, every feeling, every image within the shadows of their minds was exposed to the other. Quinn could sense the same emotions running ragged through both of them: desire, excitement, anticipation. Whatever kind of dark power this was, it was allowing them access to each other's minds.

Quinn's fast pace sped up to an insanely quick tempo as he slammed their hips together repeatedly. His chest felt constricted, and he had to pant for breath in-between thrusts to keep himself from passing out from lack of oxygen. The Sith's body moved in perfect time with Quinn.

"Malavai!"

Seyje screamed with hysterical desire as the orgasm washed over her like a typhoon, making her whole body shake as she released. The Captain growled as she tightened up around him, and knew he was not far behind. Quinn's his mind fogged over and he swelled up before coming hard in her body with a loud groan.

Thinking Seyje would want a break, he began to slow down. His actions were met with a snarl of defiance, and the Sith secured her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out. For a first-timer, she certainly had a lot of endurance. Quinn eagerly jumped back into their high pace tempo and Seyje moved in flawless rhythm with him.

Two, three, four more times they were lost in the swirling whirlwinds of dark energy and ecstasy before finally coming down from the orgasmic high. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat. A drop fell from Quinn's forehead onto Seyje's cheek, but she was panting too hard to notice. Her grips on the Captain relaxed and he was able to pull out. The air that had rang out with their screams was now quiet except for their ragged breathing. The red marks Quinn left on her wrists and neck had turned grossly shades of dark purple and black, not to mention her chaffed hips from their repeated activity. No doubt she was going to be very sore later, but Seyje didn't care.

Quinn sat back on his knees and looked down at the Sith. She looked drunk with satisfaction, and a wry smile was plastered on her face. Quinn chuckled. Seyje's expression reminded him very much like a fat cat relaxing in the sun – lazy and sluggish. He lay down on the bed next to her and propped his elbow up so he could look down on her. She had closed her eyes and was taking deep breaths.

"Did I meet your expectations, my lord?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"No, you did not Captain," came the reply.

A frown crossed his face. No? After such intense passions, it was _no_?

Seyje caught his gaze and giggled.

"No, you surpassed them," she said as she cupped a hand around his left cheek. "By a long shot."

Now that was more like it. Quinn couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in this accomplishment. For being her first time, it had been an absolutely amazing experience.

"I look forward to living up to these new expectations of yours, Seyje," he said with a wink.

The Sith chuckled and leaned her head up to kiss him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but Quinn could see how much effort she had to put into such a simple action. Seyje was exhausted and probably too worn out to fulfill any of her other tasks today. To tell the truth, Quinn was just as tired as she was. He let himself fall back onto the bed, and within seconds Seyje was snuggled up in the crook of his arm.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to retire early today, my lord," the Captain suggested.

"You mean for _us_," she replied sleepily, reaching across his chest to find his hand and interlocking their fingers.

Seyje closed her eyes and Quinn's hand slowly trailed up and down her smooth back. It only took a few minutes before she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Quinn kissed her forehead before letting the exhaustion pull him into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
